Talk:Ephemeral Limule
I encountered a WHM version of this mob in A-Kon in the SW corner where the gob camp is in normal KH. It cast Bainsh III, Holy, Flash, Cure V, and Dia II. Also used AoE burn TP move. Resisted blind, para, and slow ninjitsu several times at 279 skill. I'll edit once I confirm the name but I'm 99% sure it was this mob. The mob was T to 76. - --Aaoren 20:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Aaoren 16:06 June 28, 2010 Engaged mob with 3 man pt lvl78 Cast Light Spells Diaga, Banish3 etc. Likely WHM type mob, not BLM. Used TP move AoE damage+ random?(para/blind/silence/poison) status effects. Absorbed Primal Rend fromt he BST, healing the mob. Likely absorbs all light based damge, as its a light based WS. Follow up: There are BLM versions of this mob. The very first one we encountered cast Fire based spells including Burn. That's in addition to the TP burn move. I would list the job as BLM/WHM, as it seems to be associated with one element when it spawns. It has fairly decent acc as a T mob to 76NIN with evasion capped and merited. Was solo'd fairly easily but it's spells caused considerable damage in the 250-450hp range.--Aaoren 13:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) After a runs in the zone killing these, it appears that these have a single element related to the aura around them. One that cast only Fire based spells last night had a red tinged aura around it. Another that cast only light based magic (Dia II, Banish III, Holy, Flash)had a white tinged aura around it. The burst TP move reflects back all enfeebs including ninjitsu. I was able to stick Kuryami, Jubaku, and Hojo on a DC, but failed in every attempt against a VT. The Curor gained is close to 1:1 with xp on DC mobs but about 1:3 on VT.--Aaoren 13:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) TP move AoE damage and inflicts the debuffs applied to it. Tekniques 01:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The elemental affiliation based on the graphical aura also appears to apply to the Emphereal Clionid (sp?). Found one with a water looking aura and promptly got hit with Waterga III.--Aaoren 11:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ephemeral versions of clionids and limules have so far both given off auras related to either the skill chains of distortion and fusion respectively. Clionids tend to favor ice and water spells while limules favor fire and light. Also, we camped the area east of the entry maw in Abyssea - Tahrongi and only saw it pop twice during our entire 120 minute stay. I'm not sure if the repop time of 15-20 mintues is entirely true on the main page for these.--Odins Raven 8:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) We've killed two of these so far in abyssea and each time they gave no cruor and no experience... - Raxiaz 3:28PM EST, 11 Jul 2010 Sorry but 11 spawns is complete BS! spent 120 mins on rng on two seperate occasions wide scanning the entire zone and only ever saw 2. 1 near the Gully Clionid and the other near the Lamenter. whoever thinks its 11 needs their head checked. Ezekieal - Lakshmi 16:43 GMT 20/09/2010 The ones in Tahrongi only spawn after players kill a certain number of family mobs. So technically there could be 11 spawns if the zone is packed with people. Also, why is there a video of someone killing this mob lol? That seems totally random considering how easy these mobs are to kill. Ran around /RNG trying to find these in Tahrongi and couldn't find a single one. Found 7 Ephemeral Clionids so far, but no E.Limules. Do specific mobs have to be killed for the Limules to pop? I want that Viridian Abyssite of Destiny! --Kyrie 03:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't have an answer to my question about their spawn conditions, but I did find one just after posting this, and got the abyssite. :) Found it near the Cluckatrices. Good luck to anyone else hunting for them! --Kyrie 03:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Note on main page is incorrect, just killed and the Abyssite only dropped to the puller 2011-01-31 obidon